Even If Even When
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: At the age of seventeen Bella and her twin move to Forks. Dark secrets are around every corner of their past, but that doesn't matter. By the way they act, you'd think that their life was a perfect fairy tale. But upon meeting the Cullens, secrets unfold.
1. Preface

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Even If; Even When: Twilight -:-.-:-**

**:--:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- If I did Bella would've been **

**a vampire at once with awesomerest powers!**

**:--:**

**A/N: Review-- Please and Thank you!!**

**:--:**

**Bold: POV's or short time skips**

**:--:**

**Italics: Memories or thoughts**

**:--:**

**Preface**

**:-:**

I can't live without her; it's just as simple as that. I never really realized it when I was little. When_ we_ were little. Or rather... when we were not yet we... when we were two seprates... opposites; unconnected... distant.

I guess it was only later when I finally realized how much I needed her to be around me... be around_ us. _But even then, when she was gone, I didn't quite understand. The one summer, the single day, that she convinced us to go out and have some fun like normal little girls would do... it just had to turn out like it did. In bloodshed.

The day started for us as would any other. We simutaniously woke up to the annoyingly consistent beeping of the old alarm clock... we changed from our night time pajamas into out normal attire... we went to fix breakfast, which was indeed quiet hard for two six year olds... we started eating-. Stop. That's where everything went wrong. When everything changed on that fateful morning. At breakfast.

_Two small six year olds giggled at each other's faces- covered in flour, completley whitened. Though they were never usually even this close, as twins tend to be, they were trying to get along today. For the sake of their mothers happiness... the happiness that was so important to the both of them._

_After carefully washing up as they were taught, and giggling a bit more, the two each picked up a plate and entered the small dining room area of the insignificant apartment. There, in a hard, uncushioned chair, sat a woman with golden-brown hair and wide, childish brown eyes. _

_"Bella, Sapphs, I'm sorry that I made you cook breakfast for me again." The woman said guiltily. She sneezed once in her hands and had a brief coughing fit. Bella, the elder twin, spoke up for both of the young girls._

_"It's fine, mommy," She said in a that soft voice of hers, her chocolate orbs wide and innocent. "We'll help as long as your sick." _

_The woman sighed, as she scanned he faces of her beautiful daughters, the pictures of innocene. They were both very fair-skinned, and had long, straight dark brown hair. Their eyes were identical to their mother's-- wide, innocent... childish. Each of their faces had a certain childish roundness to it, both adorning the same expression- worry. _

_"I'm fine, really. I've been feeling much better thanks to both of my little anges," Renee, the woman and single mother, assured. Seeing her daughters skeptical expressions, she stifled a cough. _

_"In fact," She added, taking the plate of too-brown pancakes and under-cooked scrambled eggs, sounding a bit more cheerful than before, "I think that you should both go out and play." _

_"No," Sapphire, nicknamed Sapphs, protested immediatley._

_"Definetly not." Bella agreed with a short nod. The woman, again, sighed lightly._

_"Bella, dear, it's definatley. And you girls are only six, by a week or two at that!" The woman's forehead creased. She looked older than usual, instead of the carefree, childish Renee that she usually was. "You should be outside playing, not taking care of a mother with a cold." She chided lightly, looking for her childrens reaction, slightly wary. Bella acted as if she was considered it, when it was clear she wasn't, and Sapphs, her little adorable Sapphs, bit her lip to hold back a most likley rude comment._

_"Who'll take care of you then," Bella finally settled on, face no longer scrunched up into fake thoughtfullness. The woman's eyes brightened considerably, as she suddenly had an idea. _

_"Phil!" She exclaimed, finding her current boyfriend as good of an excuse as any. "I'll call Phil, and he'll come over and take care of me while you two go out!" She exclalimed, seemingly ecstatic at the idea of her 'perfect man' taking care of her. She must of forgotten that her 'perfect man' was out of state in a baseball tournament currently. _

_"He's not here!" Sapphs excalimed, sighing all too dramatically at her own mother's 'blonde moments'. The woman pouted upon realizing the truth to the words._

_"**Please **go out with your sister, Sapphs. For me?" She pleaded, hands together as if she was about to pray. "Pleeeeaaasseee?" She stretched to word out for an annoyingly long moment. _

_"Mom, you know that look won't work on us-" Sapphs was cut off,_

_"Fine." Bella said. _

I was brought out of my train of thought when Sapphs walked into the room. We were now eight, and it was now exactly two years after that day.

"Grandma's here." She said, eyes lowered to the ground. She glanced up at me. I don't know what my expression was, but when she sawd me her eyes softened and she hugged me tightly in her arms.

"We're going to make it through this," She whispered into my ear. I nodded my head once, knowing that _I _should be the one being strong, not her. I was older. I was the older sister. I was supposed to protect her. And from now on... I would.


	2. Chapter 1

**:-:**

**-:-.-:- Even If; Even When: Twilight -:-.-:-**

**:--:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- If I did Bella would've been **

**a vampire at once with awesomerest powers!**

**:--:**

**A/N: Review-- Please and Thank you!!**

**:--:**

**Bold: POV's or short time skips**

**:--:**

**Italics: Memories or thoughts**

**:--:**

**Chapter 1**

**:-:**

"I don't want to go to Forks." Sapphs complained, "Do I have to?" She asked, giving me her puppy dog face. My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm seventeen, and live with my younger twin sister Saphhs. I was living with my grandma, but she just had a heart attack, died, and now me and Sapphs have to go to Forks to live with our dad.

"Yes, we have to... your already on the plane, you can't get off now." I said, turning from the planes window, which I was staring out of, and to her. We had already agreed that we'd leave in a year or two anyway, once we graduated. "And hold on... wasn't it Sporks?"

I didn't see why someone would mix the name of two eating utensils to name a town. It was so retarded. What, did a guy just come up to the founder and say, 'Hey, founder, lets name the town Sporks. You know, after that dinner utensil, the spoon _and _fork.'

"It's Forks," Sapphs corrected. "_Your _already on the plane, too, and can't even remember where we're going." I ignored her. Forks? Really? That was even worse! I mean, really, Sporks would at least be a little more creative than just plain old Forks. But I do like Forks more than Sporks... you can stab people easier with Forks. Hm...

"Bellarina," He nickname for me, "Might wanna get your suitcase. We're almost _there_," Sapphs said grudgingly, getting her own over-stuffed suitcase from under the seat where the baggage people had, for some reason, put them. I pulled mine from under the seat, too. It was also over-packed with clothes, money, my anime collection of DVD's, manga, cell phone, more anime, portable dvd player, more manga, ipod, oh, and did I mention anime and manga. Ah... I couldn't live without it. A world without manga and anime would be like a world without sarcasm! -Insert Way, Way Over Dramatic Gasp! Here-

_"Passengers, please put on your seat belts and retrieve your luggage, we will be landing shortly." _

"Knew it," Sapphs said. I rolled my eyes at her. She was such a know-it-all sometimes. But that's why I loved her. That and because she made me love her. Really. She forced me. Hypnotized my in my sleep once, saying 'love me or die, love me or die.' Stop looking at me like that. Really! I am not paranoid! Just cause I was asleep doesn't mean I didn't know!

"Bellarina? Bellarina?! Bells!" Sapphs voice called out. I blinked a few times before noticing a hand was waving in front of my face. Huh? When did that get there?

"Wha?" I asked, moving my gaze up to Sapphs face.

"Earth to Bellarina, the plane just landed."

_"-I repeat, Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you and have a nice day," _A voice droned. I blinked twice, then hopped up from my seat, only to be pulled back down by the seatbelt I had completely forgot I put on.

"Blond moment," Sapphire sang teasingly, unbuckling her own seat belt and standing, picking her suitcase up from the ground. I quickly fiddled with the seat belt and hopped from the evil restraining cushioned chair. What did I ever do to the diabolical monstrosity to make it want revenge on _me? _Bad question... I could have done a lot of things to it. Sorry seat! Okay... stop talking to inanimate object now and think of an excuse. Your twins staring at you like your crazy because your staring into space again. Think, brain, think!

"It was holding me captive," I accused, picking up my own suitcase and following Sapphs out into the isle leading towards the doors. My Awesomerest Twinny Sapphs rolled her eyes in response, and just walked out of the plane, me trailing behind. I should be in the lead. I _was _older.

"I should be in front- I'm older," I griped. She fell in step beside me once we were on the concrete outside the plane.

"By four minutes and fifty-four seconds," She protested. I didn't reply, but turned away, making a 'hmph'ing sound. I knew I was being childish, but didn't really care. I could be whatever I wanted whenever I wanted to be it.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked after a minute. Sapphs snorted and pointed in the direction we were walking. I thought we had been aimlessly wondering around, but she had obviously been leading us towards a hard-to-miss police cruiser, red and white lights on top and all.

"How can anyone miss _that_?" She said, but her voice sounded more joking than annoyed. I knew she was in a great mood to be seeing Charlie after all these years-- she had always been much closer to him than I had, not that I really minded. I did have a slight... okay, huge fight with him after an incident a few years back, but I got over it quick. I suck at holding grudges... most of the time.

I spotted dad standing in front of his police cruiser, leaning against the hood. He was a middle aged man with short dark brown hair and a mustache that unmistakably itches when he kisses you. His eyes were a light brown, his skin only the slightest bit tanned, his hands seemingly worn. He had on a white shirt on with an unbuttoned plaid blue and green jacket over it and a pair of loose fitting jeans. In a way, looking at him reminded me of a farmer, though he was obviously in the police department business. The chief. Chief Swan.

Remembering how proud he had been to earn the title 'Chief Swan' made my lips twitch up into a smile. Maybe my relationship wasn't as good a Sapphs, but still, he was my dad and I still loved him... in the messed up kind of way that me and Sapphs love people.

"Daddy!" We called out to him, making a slight scene by running up and glomping him, Sapphs slightly in the lead. He screamed slightly as he was practically tackled to the ground, but then chuckled slightly, and akwardly patted both of our backs. He still wasn't good at the whole emotion thing, huh?

"Hey... Sapphs... Bells..." He said, realeasing us from a loose hug. This was going to get real akward if we didn't get in the car fast. I could tell. And obviously Sapphs thought the same, because at the same time we said,

"I call the bars!" Meaning the back. When we were little we used to always ride in back of Charlies police crusier and act like we were criminals. Which, in some cases, we really are... but Charlie didn't need to know that. We didn't need to give him a heart attack... yet.

Sapphs and I both broke away from Charlie and rushed to the back seat, me taking the spot behind Charlie, Sapphs sitting beside me, leaving the middle empty. there wasn't much of a middle though, and the seats weren't that comfortable back here-- I can see why criminals don't like riding in these things!!

"So..." Sapphs started as Charlie got in and made the old cruiser come to life on the second try. He made a grunting sound to show he was listening to whatever she was about to say, but she didn't say anymore, and I didn't want to bring up the subject I knew she was about to talk to him about any more than she did, so I kept my mouth shut.

Charlie drove for five minutes in silence, before obviously not being able to stand the awkward atmosphere or something like that and breaking it off.

"So... I got you girls a present," He said, turning onto an abandoned dirt road and driving along it for a distance before turning on another.

"What!?" We both asked at the same time, immediately enthusiastic. We hadn't really expected him to get us anything, so it was surprising, but not unexciting.

"Er... it's sort of... a... truck," He said slowly, his voice careful. Me and Sapphs both turned to each other simultaneously to see the others nose scrunched up in disgust.

"A truck?" Sapphs asked, distaste clear in her voice. I saw Charlie glancing at us from the rear view mirror, now, obviously curious if we didn't like trucks anymore. We both used to always talk about getting a monster truck or something... psh... when we were _two. _

"Erm... dad... we've sort of got a special kind of license," I said lightly, hesitant. I gave Sapphs a nudge so she would finish. I knew of how angry Charlie was about to be-- he'd explode! It may be kind of funny, really. Hm...

"Special?" Charlie asked, obviously confused.

"For... motorcycles?" Sapphs said lightly. It sort of sounded like a question, more than a statement. The car immediately swerved and screeched to a stop on the side of the dirt road. He turned to us, staring, eyes wide, through the bars that distanced us.

"What?!" He boomed, obviously outraged, his tone unbelieving and definitely not all that pleased... I can only wonder why, though. I mean motorcycles are perfectly safe and fun. Nothings wrong with them. They just go really fast and could lead to injury and if your not careful death and... okay, fine, point taken. But they're still fun! (Pouts.) And now I'll stop talking to my imaginary audience. What? Stop looking at me like that! (Huffs)

"You girls have road _motorcycles!" _Charlie exclaimed, his face turning red from anger, steam coming from his ears and a priceless expression on his face. Just like angry people did in my precious anime. Ah. Anime. The reason to live for all. Anyway, though...

"We _ride, _dad." I said, blinking my eyes innocently. "It's quite fun, really."

"And we received legal permission, anyway. From grandma," Sapphs excused.

"My _mother _said you could ride motorcycles?!" Charlie exclaimed in outrage, face getting redder by the second. I think he's gonna blow up. Cool.

"Of course. Grandma said it was safe!" I said, beaming at him as he glowered at us from the front.

"She _didn't!_" He fumed, his voice not as sure as I think he meant for it to be. Sapphs and I both cocked our head in each others direction and pouted cutley. Charlies expression seemed to soften a little at our puppy dog faces, but he still looked hostile.

"You think we would _lie _to you? You don't believe us?" We whimpered the words, still pouting at Charlie, who looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. Charlies face was scrunched up, and when he finally looked us in the eye, disapproval was clear on his face.

"Fine... you can still ride." He said reluctuantly. "But, if you get hurt-"

"Yay! Thanks!" Me and Sapphs both coursed at the same time. Charlie held up a hand to silence us.

"_But, _if you get hurt-" We cut him off again, knowing what he was going to say, and responded together again.

"We can't ride anymore," We finished, smiling brightly. "Thanks!" I was sure we'd be hugging him if not for the bars being in the way. Charlie looked unhappy that he didn't get his way, but nodded his head ever so slightly to show that we had said his condition, and turned back to restart the engine. Before he started to drive again, he spun back around to Sapphs.

"And, Bells," Your talking to the wrong person. Ha ha. "Take care of your sister and you," He said. Sapphs look like she was on the verge of laughing, just as I was. I could see how he had gotten confused-- we were identical, there was not way to tell us apart. Everything we wore was the same, even our outfits. We only did this, of course, to trick people. It worked, and it was usually quite funny, but sometimes a bit frustrating. The only ones who never got us mixed up were out two friends back Phoenix, twins that we met when we were toddlers and had just moved there. They were both--

"I'm Sapphire, this is Bella." Sapphire said, ruining my train of though again. I stifled a giggle. In a way, it sounded as if she was introducing us as complete strangers and not father and daughter.

"Oh... sorry," Charlie muttered with a slight blush, and turned back to the road, focusing only on it. The ride back was mostly a silent one after that. Me, with my thoughts wondering to weird things that they wonder to, and Sapphs doing whatever she was doing with her phone. Probably texting one of the twins that we had 'abandoned' in Phoenix. Maybe life won't be too bad in Forks... but one things missing... I think life just needs one more thing... but what is it.

Oh yeah. I've got it. 'Life is great. Now it just needs a little more chocolate.'

**Horrible? Good? Press the "shiny button" to tell me. **

**l**

**l**


End file.
